The present invention relates to the area teat dipping agents for lactating animals. More in particular it relates to a teat dipping agent based on components which are new within this technical area. This new teat dipping agent possesses several advantages in relation to known teat dipping agents.
Mastitis is an inflammatory reaction of udder tissue and is the most common and most costly disease among lactating cows over the world. The inflammation is a reaction of the lactating tissues on the presence of infectious microorganisms. A large number of different bacteria have been identified as mastitis pathogens. They have been divided into four different groups, contagious, environmental, opportunistic and other bacteria. The majority of the mastitis infections are caused by S. aureus. Another contagious mastitis pathogen is Streptococcus agalactiae. Among the environmental bacteria there are other streptococci and the coliform bacteria, such as Escherichia coli and Klebsielle pneumoniae. 
A large number of different disinfectants (most frequently chlorohexidine or iodophors) are used for dipping the teats immediately after milking in order to prevent bacteria from penetrating into the teat canal and further to lactating tissues. These disinfectants have a killing effect in direct contact between disinfectant and bacterium. In spite of routine use of these agents a number of bacteria escaped the killing effect, i.e. the known agents are not sufficiently effective, which can be due to insufficient amount of active components and the fact that the agents do not reach sufficient contact with the infected sites. It is also known that the effect of these agents fades out very quickly and that renewed contamination of the teats takes place shortly after the treatment. Small wounds and skin tissues on the teats can act as reservoirs for certain bacteria, and live stock with infected teat wounds often show higher mastitis frequencies than other live stock. Furthermore, iodine and chlorohexidin can result in taste changes of the milk and relatively small quantities of iodine and chlorohexidin in milk can cause problems in the manufacture of dairy products.
The present invention thus relates to a new teat dipping composition for lactating animals, which composition represents a substantial contribution to the technology within the area since it has been found to show improvement in several respects compared to existing teat dipping compositions.
More in particular, it has, in accordance with the invention, surprisingly been found that a combination of chitosan and a group of polysaccharides functions quite well as active components in such teat dipping composition. Several different effects and advantages have been observed. Quite generally, it means that the composition according to the invention shows higher activity than known teat dipping agents of the type chlorohexidin and iodophors. An effect in this context is that the new teat dipping composition forms a long time barrier at the teat canal opening and prevents bacteria from penetrating into the teat canal. Furthermore, the composition has a growth inhibiting effect on bacteria and a healing effect on skin wounds further strengthening the protection. This means that the composition can be used for a pure bacteria barrier or bacteriostatic effect, by which follows that it can be used as a prophylactic agent against mastitis. In addition, the composition assists in the healing of wounds and skin fissures. Furthermore, the composition can be given such consistency that it is easy to apply to the teats, for example by dipping or spraying, at the same time as it imparts a softening effect on the teats.
It can be added in this context with regard to prior art that a composition similar in composition is know per se from for example WO96/02260. However, this known composition has not been referred to or remotely indicated as a teat dipping composition, much less is there in the prior art any indication about the fact that it in such context even shows higher activity than known teat dipping agents of the type chlorohexidin and iodophors.
The expression teat dipping in connection with the present invention shall be interpreted broadly and in accordance with the terminology used within this technical area. Thus, the composition is not only intended for a dipping of the teats in same but it can, of course, also be applied in another way, such as by spraying, but still fall within the recognised term teat dipping composition or agent.
A first object of the invention is, with other words, to provide a teat dipping composition intended to be used for its bacteria barrier effect or bacteriostatic effect.
Another object of the invention is to provide a composition which, when applied, results in a wound healing effect.
Yet an object of the invention is to provide a composition which, when applied, results in a prophylactic action against mastitis.
Another object of the invention is to provide a composition, which has such consistency that it is extremely well suited for dipping or spray application on the teats of lactating animals, at the same time as it thereby imparts a softening effect.
A further object of the invention is to provide a composition which assists in a faster and qualitatively improved healing of wounds on the teats.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be clear from the more detailed description thereof below.